1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unitary package for protecting all four corners, as well as the back, of rectangular or square articles, such as a picture frame, mirror or the like during the time it is in transit or storage. It also can serve as a display means, when the situation requires it to function as such.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The packages used previously to protect picture frames or the like always had a much greater surface area than the object to be contained therein, resulting in a needless waste of board. Further waste of board was occasioned by the corner protective elements of prior art wrappers being formed from extensions to the blank, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,318, rather than being capable of capture from the interior of the blank itself. Additionally, the prior art packages typically required the use of ancillary materials, such as glue or staples, to effect closure of the wrapper or package. Another alternative was to employ individualized corner protectors on each of the corners of the article being protected.